1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic tail trailer and more particularly to a hydraulic tail trailer wherein the main tail is hingedly connected to the trailer frame forward of the centerline of the rear axle of the suspension system thereby providing a lower load angle due to an increased tail length while maintaining the same overall trailer length. Further, the invention includes a main deck and an upper deck with means pivotally interconnecting the same. The combination of the pivoting main deck and the main tail decreases the angle between the main tail and the main deck for loading and unloading purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trailer transportation of heavy or large farm and industrial equipment requires special loading ramps at the rear end of the trailer. In a typical hydraulic tail trailer of the prior art, a hinged tail ramp is pivotally or hingedly secured to the rear end of a main frame or main deck so that the rearward end of the main tail may be lowered into ground engagement. In some of the prior art trailers, the main tail's hinge point is located at the centerline of the rear axle of the suspension system or is located rearwardly of the rear axle of the suspension system. The location of the hinge at the centerline of the rear axle or rearwardly of the centerline of the rear axle results in the loading angle of the main tail being quite large. The large loading angle of the main tail also results in a significant angle being present between the main deck and the main tail deck which may cause the equipment being loaded or unloaded to “high center” at the juncture of the main deck and the main tail.